Solus
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Strange visions haunt young Danny's dreams and where they will lead will open whole new doors for the ghost child and shut others. Chapter 3 up.
1. Dark Convergences

**Danny Phantom: **_**Solus**_

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Chapter I: Dark Convergences **

**Adora**

"Finally," I said as I flopped on me bed exhausted. Hordak has been relentless as of late attacking village upon village meaning She-Ra has been constant duty. I rolled on my back and stared at the sword in my hand. "If only you could create copies of me," I curled up and closed my eyes but it was short lived. A knock at the door alerted me to a visitor.

"Princess Adora, the Horde is attacking a museum in the village of Luna Minor," one of Angella's guards said through the door. What is it with Hordak and these villages. They have no military value and has squeezed every ounce of gold from them.

I climbed out through a window and ran into a secluded part of the Whispering Woods. I drew my blade and said the incantation, "For the Honor of Grayskull!" the energies of King Grayskull filled my body, Its wisdom filled my mind and his power flowed into my flesh. "I AM SHE-RA" I raced out of the woods and to the stables where my steed was.

"Hello friend," I said making sure I was along, "I know I promised you rest but Hordak is at it again," The jewel in the middle of the blade glowed bright blue as its energies transformed my horse into the majestic Swift Wind, last of the Winged Unicorns. "Come on Swifty to Luna Minor," I said taking off for the skies hoping we are not too late.

**Danny**

"During the romantic period, the character Satan changed. No longer seen as a monster he was hailed as...," Lance droned as I fought to stay awake. I haven't slept in days, I keep having the same stupid nightmare.

I find myself strapped to a metal slab in some kind of facility. I am held tight but some kind of magical restraint. I try to break free but a voice tells me not to resist, "It will be over soon," he rips off my shirt and places a scalpel on my chest. It is usually then I wake up in a cold sweat mixed with ectoplasm. I have been pumping my body with coffee, caffeine pills, and other stuff just to avoid going to sleep.

"Am I bothering you Danny," I hear Lancer ask as I snap back to the present. I shook my head saying I had rough night. The teacher muttered something under his breath and continued with his talk of the Devil or whatever he's talking about.

I placed my book in front of me and started to close my eyes when I my ghost sense went off. "Figures," I said sneaking to the door hoping not to be seen. Lancer catches me and asks what I am doing, "I'm going to get a drink of water," I said as I walked out the door and went to search for the ghost causing the trouble.

**Grizzlor**

"Where are you hiding the scroll old man," I demanded to know grabbing the worm by the collar. He told me that this all he has. "Maybe I can make you look harder," I turned to the two troopers who took out a mentron controller. The man pleaded with us to stop and he would show what we want.

I threw him to the ground, "Follow me," he lead us to a vault in the back of the museum. "It's on a time lock it can only be opened at certain times. That wouldn't be necessary. I took out blaster and fired the lock forcing the door open. "The map is...," he began to say as an explosion rocked the building.

"Troopers! Report!" I called out but there was no reply, "useless cyborgs," I ordered the guards to keep an eye on him while go investigate. The troopers were strewn across the floor. "Who dares stand in our way?" A voice calls out that I know full well who it was, "SHE-RA" the miserable wench jumped out of hiding.

"You can tell Hordak that he can't have what he wants," such great words for a spineless bitch. I took my blade and told her I will make rope out of hair. "You have enough of that already," she said. I charged at her but quickly countered my attack. "you should have known by now that you can't win," she taunted I kicked her in the stomach.

"What were you saying hum...," something knocked the sword out of my hand. I turned around and saw that damned archer smiling. I charge at him but as I move something ties my legs together and I fall on the floor. "You should have kept your eyes on me fur ball," the woman says as I look around seeing my forces destroyed.

"Another time," I said breaking free and opened a portal to back to the Fright Zone. I just hope Hordak will be understanding of my defeat.

**Supreme Enforcer  
**

"This is greatly disturbing," I said turning back to face the assembled members. The fact that demon is searching for the item was bad. "We must do something to prevent Hordak from getting his hands on that scroll and anything else that would lead him to his prize."

Zodak stood up, "I agree but I sense this is but a piece of a greater motion," he said we should have men at all the key locations. Zodak is wise but I am weary of his council. He is prone to revenge and is not afraid to break the greater oath to achieve his ends. "I will report my findings to you," he said leaving the room as the others looked confused.

"Great One, with your permission I would like to go to Eternia to enquire of Teela'na of this matter," Zanthar said as I nodded. He bowed before and teleported away.

I turned to the others in the room, "Zacleium, I want you to travel to Asterion, the sages who live there might have a clue to what is going on," he bowed and left for his mission. "Xyleius, I want you to go Etheria and protect the ancient sites. Hordak must not get his hands on those items," The Entonomian saluted in this style of his people and left to safeguard the sacred sites. "May the Unknowable One aid our endeavors." 

**Sam**

"Why are we following Danny he can take care of himself," Tucker whined as raced down the hall. Normally he has a point but our friend has been acting strange lately. He's always falling asleep in class and almost missed French class. I had to cover for him saying he was helping clean up in the chemistry lab. I fear he might sick or even worse. "Oh come on!" the technogeek shouted throwing his smart phone to the ground. I looked at him curiously, "the hard drive's corrupted and I just paid it off." 

I placed my hand over his mouth and told be quiet. "I thought I heard something," I sneak over to a nearby bush and find nothing. "Must be...," something or someone zoomed past our heads and hit the wall. "DANNY!" I raced over to him and helped up, "are you okay," his eyes partly closed and was having trouble standing on his own. He looked and said he was fighting Technus and just got distracted. "I would say it's...," he pushed me aside saying he doesn't want hear it.

"GHOST CHILD!" an annoying voice squawked, "You have been bested by me Technus," the ghost of technology announced as I took out my ectopistol. "HA you call that a gun that is a noisy cricket," I fired at him singing his cloak. "HEY, this is handmade. No matter I have what I came for, so long," the specter vanished into thin air.

"I...almost...," Danny began to say until he collapsed on the ground. Tucker asks if we're going to the hospital. I tell him he needs a ghost doctor to look at him and one of the best facilities at the Far Frozen. He perked up thinking of the feast they held for us. I looked at my watch it wasn't time to go home but this is an emergency.

**Hordak**

"You incompetent rejects," I snarled blasting Grizzlor with my arm cannon, "your mission was simple all you had to do is get that map," he got down on his knees and begged for mercy claiming that he will get the map and destroy She-Ra. "Damn that woman," I stormed back to my throne. Once again She-Ra has interfered with my mission.

"May I suggest sending the oaf to the sulphur mines," my high priestess Shadow Weaver said. I stared at Grizzlor trembling on the floor. I told him to leave my sight before I change my mind. He crawled away thanking me for my generosity. "I fear the rebels might be finding out what your plan is oh great one," I did not doubt that but not even they can stop me. Something caught Weaver's attention, "someone used a teleportation spell," and vanished leaving me alone to contemplate my next move.


	2. The Nightmares in Your Skull

**Author's Notes: as you can tell this story takes place in my veriosn of the MOTU mythos. You can read about it my "History of Eternia According to the Prophet Eldor" to find out more about this world of mine. **

**Chapter II: The Nightmares in Your Skull  
**

**Vlad**

"Are you done yet?" I asked the ghost of technology as he turned for his project and told it was almost ready. I smiled happily soon I will be rid of Jack once and for all. My cohort asked if I had Technetium crystals. "What?" I frowned at this snag.

"The device won't work without them the radiation stablizes the mat...," I grabbed him by the collar and asked why he didn't have them? he said everything was here to create this device. "Technetium crystals are extremely rare in fact there is only one place that had them in the town. Butter biscuits why must there always be a problem.

It was then I heard a noise coming from downstairs, "ah my protégé is awake," I said ordering Technus to get those crystals as I phased through the floor. "You lazy wench, what have I told you about disturbing me?" I grabbed a chain on the floor sending an energy bolt through her. She pleaded with me to her let go. "Why would I do that so you can run away again?" she whined that she was hungry and tired. "You poor thing let me help you," I grabbed a pail of water and splashed it on her. "Maybe now you'll learn your place," I phased back up to the lab, "so many distractions and such little," I looked down at my device and smiled.

**Queen Angella**

"This doesn't make sense," I looked at She-Ra and Bow as they told me of the battle that took place. Normally the Horde attacks towns with large amount of resources but Luna Minor is small village. "Do you have any idea what he is up to?"

"Grizzlor mentioned something about a scroll he was searching for," I took out an old book and flipped through the tome. She-Ra asked me what I was looking for. I told her that there was an old Etherian legend about a scroll that lead to items of great power. "What kind of power?" she asked helping me look through the pages.

"The only legend I know like that said the eons, Horde Prime buried powerful artifacts throughout Etheria," Kowl chimed in I swallowed at that news. "You don't think that he's looking for them so he could...," no even with those items it's not enough to break the dimensional gate. I told him I wanted him to go to Mysticore to ask Castaspella for help. "You can count on me your majesty," he said flying off to the ancient kingdom.

"Angella, I think I might know someone who might be able to help us," the Princess of Power spoke. Any help would be appreciated. I told her that she may go and seek out this person who can help us. "Thank you, Angella," she walked out of the room leaving me and Bow in the room.

"I want you and Glimmer to keep an eye out for any activity. We must be ready to thwart whatever the Horde is scheming to do," the captain of the honor guard saluted me and left to fulfill our orders. May the First Ones grant us success in our mission.

**Jazz**

"What is this again?" I asked dad as he beamed proudly and told me this was their latest invention- the ghost gasser! He explained that this gun fires a gas canister filled with a substance that would make ghosts fall asleep. I wish it would put me to sleep so I wouldn't have to listen to this. It was then I heard the door open upstairs. "It's sounds like Danny is home early I better see what's going on."

"That's perfect he can see the ghost gasser at work," somehow I don't think he'd be into it.

I walk up the steps and see Tucker and Sam carrying an unconscious Danny. I ask them what happened, "Danny was battling a ghost when he passed out," Sam explained. This is the fourth time this week that he's passed out. "We think he might be sick," no this is no illness. It was so clear but why didn't I see it before. I told her that it was a sign of addiction, "that's crazy Danny would never do drugs!" she looked at him and explained she was going to take him to the Ghost Zone to see a friend who could help him.

"You can't go now, mom and dad are down in the lab." I tell Sam to take Danny to my room so he can rest. "Make sure you restrain him so he can't hurt himself," Sam again swore that Danny was not a junkie. "I wish it was that simple," after waiting to see if they made it I raced back down to see if I could mom and dad to take a break.

**She-Ra**

"Stay here," I told Swift Wind as I dismounted him walking towards the large gates of the Crystal Castle. "In the name of Grayskull, I command thee Light Hope to open the gates," the large gemstone that served as the door slowly lifted up allowing me to enter.

I looked around the old castle and sensed the energies in it. I walked up to an altar and knelt down. I placed my sword in the slot in the center and concentrated. "I know why are you," a voice said as a beam of light hit the gem in the middle of my sword and the image of Light Hope appeared before me.

"So you heard about Hordak latest plan?" I asked him as I stood up. He nodded but said something is blocking his sight and can't see too far ahead. "Angella mentioned a legend about items of powers," Light Hope nodded and said Horde Prime was going to use them in his conquest before he was stopped by his mentor He-Ro. "He-Ro? i remember hearing about him?" he was a wizard who fought against Horde Prime ages ago.

"Yes, but we scattered the items and tore up the map leading to them," he explained as he cast an image of him and another person. "If Hordak is looking for them, then he must be stopped," I told him that I would do all I can stop to prevent him. "I know but this might be too much even for you," I told him I wasn't alone and Hordak would fail, "for Etheria's sake I hope you're right," the images of the old sage said before fading away.

Something told me this would not be easy.

**Sam**

"Okay I secured him, he's not going anywhere," I said coming down the steps where Jazz was waiting. She smiled saying she would be up to see him shortly. I thought about the words she said earlier, there was no way Danny would ever do drugs. He doesn't even take aspirin for a headache. I was about to ask about this until I heard something upstairs and went to see what was wrong.

I raced into Jazz's room and saw Danny trying to shivering, "no let me go let me go," he called out, he was dreaming about something. I raced over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I grabbed his arms trying to secure him. His eyes were wide and seemed glassy. Jazz races into the room and takes out a syringe. "NO!" Danny gasps trying to get away but Jazz sticks it in his arm and he goes limp.

I couldn't believe the change in him, maybe there was something to Jazz's theories. I ask her if it possibly be a reaction with the ectoplasm in his blood. "I'm not sure I'll have to take blood samples to figure out," she gently strokes his hair and looks at him worriedly, I assure her Danny would get better he's been through worse than this. "You're right," she smiles saying Jack and Maddie should be out of lab by now.

**Shadow Weaver**

"From what I can gather my lord is that Cosmic Enforcers are on the move," Hordak stood still for a moment pondering what it could mean. "It came from their base on the far end of the galaxy," I could tell the wheels in head were spinning.

"Can we trace were they are coming from," I gasp in shock he can't be possibly thinking about an attack on them. I nod saying I am sure a homing spell could locate them but it would wise to save our forces in case the Rebels attack. "You dare give me orders," I assure my master that I am only trying to serve him best. It was then I sensed something, "what is it?"

"A shift in the dimensional aethyr like something is sending ripples through it," Hordak's eyes grew at this. He smiled and ordered me to look into it further. "What of the enforcers," he says to keep an eye on them as well and report back when I had some findings. "Yes my lord," the image of the ruthless one vanished.

I floated over to my orb of omnos, "ancient orb show me what I need to see what are the enforcers up to scheming," an image appeared in the orb it was enforcer on a strange planet. He was dark skinned and seem to surveying the area. Before I could discern anything else the image showed a young boy laying asleep on the bed, "what is this you show me?" could be connected to the Cosmic Enforcers somehow, "or lead to the objects we seek, I must tell Hordak of this turn."


	3. Visions Through Time

**Chapter III: Visions Through Time**

**Danny**

_"Look how cute the little waif is trying to escape," a voice taunted as I tried to free myself. I felt a hand placed on my cheek it was cold as ice. "You're not going anywhere," a strong shock flooded into my body._

_"I am...," I scream in pain clenching my hands trying to bear it. "You...will...," I panted struggling to stand up. A voice tells me that next time it will be twice as powerful if I don't start to listen. I could feel my heart tried to burst out of me._

_I heard a click as the metal bindings on my chest were undone and felt my shirt being taken off. "You're not as puny I thought you were." I shivered as I felt a hand stroke my chest , "don't worry this won't hurt...much...," there is a whirring sound as a saw comes to towards me._

"NO HEL...," I try to sit up but find my arms and legs are tied to a bed. I am in Jazz's room. I scream out for her to get in here now. She tells to me quiet or else mom and dad will hear. "Why am I tied to your bed?" she says I have been having night terrors and this way I won't hurt anyone until they take me to the Ghost Zone.

I ask her why they are taking me to the Ghost Zone, "we're taking you to Frostbite so you can get rid of these visions." This again- look I am fine just let me, "you call this fine," she shows me a cup with coffee grounds, red bull, and those energy shots. "Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" before I can answer she goes on how pretty soon I will be doing drugs. "You of all people," I am fine just let me go.

She undoes my arms and allow me sit up. "I promise you Jazz that I am not going to do drugs," she looks at me. "Look once I get rid of these of the nightmares I'll go on one of those detox fads to cleanse my system. She sighs and tells me that I am going to be fine.

**Hordak**

The doors behind me closed shut as I knelt down before the altar. "Who dares to invoke my name," the voice of Horde Prime calls out as his image appears. I identify myself to him as he smiles, "ah Hordak, something of great importance is happening." 

"What my lord," I bow my head, the great one says there is a disturbance in the interdimensional aethyr. I smile at this but Horde Prime tells me it not enough to free him. He says though it will change the battlefield of my campaign. "I will have my forces ready, we will posses this advantage," Horde Prime smiles but frowns as the doors open.

"Lord Hordak!" the voice of my second science officer Entrapta walks into the room. "We have found a clue to the location of the key". You have redeemed yourself for now. "A search party found an ancient temple like the one mentioned in the legends," I order her to have Leech take some troops to claim it. "yes my lord," she bows and leaves the room.

"SHADOW WEAVER!" I shout walking out the room as my high priestess appears, "I want you to have mages scan the interdimensional aethyr. Horde Prime believes something of great importance will happen. She asks me what are they to look for, "any anomalies, if the slightest is detected scan it," she bowed saying my will be done. "Soon I will crush She-Ra like the insect she is!"

**Skulker**

"You called Plasmius?" I asked phasing into the room as the half ghost spun around to face me. He told he had some work for me, "It better be good time is money," Vlad chuckled at that remark assuring me that is worth my efforts.

"I want you to sneak into the government repository on the edge of town," interesting. He wants to steal some kind of metal, "Crystallized Technetium, a rare radioactive element. It's essential for my project. I ask what I should if the whelp shows up, "for once Daniel will not be a problem, he's incapacitated at the moment," a shame I was hoping to hunt him. Plasmius placed a briefcase on the desk. "I trust that will be enough."

"For now," I punched into the coordinates into my armor, "I should have it in no time," I went intangible as my rockets kicked in and took off.

**Glimmer**

"Have found anything?" a voice asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jump with a start but realize who it is I am talking to. I shake my head explaining that my vision is clouded and can only see one thing. "What do you see?" I draw a symbol on the table.

"I don't know what it...," a coldness takes over me. Bow rushes to my side asking if I am alright. "Hordak, I see Hordak he seeks a key and must be stopped," I can hear him ask for more information but that is all see. He asks if I know where he's headed. "Somewhere in the south of the planet," I snap back to the present.

"The Silver Isles," the master archer says staring at a map of the planet, "It was said a treasure ship went down there eons ago," he tries to put this puzzle together. "Hordak has plenty of money why he would need to go look there?" It's not money he is after but something more, "I'll summon Mermista and get her to keep an eye out for things."

**Clockwork**

"I have arrived at the location," the mysterious being said watching over the ghost boy. I wonder what the Obeservants will think of this. His superior asked him if he found anything, "At first no but I sense a strange presence near this house."

That took me by surprise, "Could he sense me?" but within a second I calmed down. Even if he couldn't sense me I still need to alert the Observants of this. "Time to call in the idiots," I press a button on my staff and suddenly the one eyes ghosts appeared. They ask me why I have called them here."I found something I thought you would want to see," I wave my hand across the portal and the scene changed.

"What are the Enforcers doing on Earth?" one of them asked examining the image. I explain to them about them watching Danny, "bring him in now Chronos," I look at the confused, "you know everything don't play dumb with us," I bow and say it shall be done accordingly.

**Catra**

"This had better be worth it," I said looking out as we approached the islands, "I have better thing to do than to play pirates," Leech tells me it is well worth it and shall allow us to capture the Rebels. "So said Grizzlor until that insufferable She...," suddenly a blast of water hit me, "who did that," I look out and see a group of Merpeople surrounding the ship.

"You are surrounded it is best that you surrounded," One of them said as I ordered as troopers rushed to the deck. I ordered them to attack these fools. The soldiers jumped into the water and started blasted the fish people.

While they were busy I went down below the minisub and went to fetch what Hordak wanted. I manned the controls and headed towards the temple. "There it is," I said approaching it as something hit the hull. "What was that," I look through the periscope and see that sardine Mermista. "So you think you could...,"

"CATRA!" Hordak's voice boomed over the comlink, "what is taking is so long? you should have the key by now," I explain to him we ran into some complications here, "You had better take care of them or I will personally have you spayed," I assure my lord that I will succeed, "you better," he said cutting off the transmission.

"Don't worry oh arrogant one," I said aiming at my enemies, "this bomb should make sure they will no longer be a problem.


End file.
